Rogue Training Log
'Rogue Training Logs:' 'Log One: Iro and Yuji, Training The Genin.' Yuji: <"Alright... Let's do this" Yuji said to himself as he reaches back with his right hand, grabbing ahold of his katana's handle before unsheathing it. The steel of the blade would slide against the sheathe making eerie sound. He would then bring his katana out in front of him then gripping it's handle tightly with his other hand. "Let's try some simple slashes first." he said with a slight grin on his face. Bringing both arms up over his head, he would then slash his katana down in a vertical motion. The sword would seem to cut through the air itself and cause a whistling sound to be heard. Yuji would continue this basic slash 10 more times before it had an effect on his body. It would cause his arms to feel like jello and his legs to shake. A single bead of sweat would roll off his forhead, down to his nose before it fell off the tip, to the ground. "I need more practice it seems..." he said as he began to do another vertical slash.> Master Iro: -Trees. They were everywhere. Not just to either side but even above and sometimes below. He was surrounded by them. The wooden constructs of the forest reminded Iro of his time when he was still on his first life. But that time was over now. As Iro Senju moved through the forests canopy, jumping from branch to branch, he felt himself nearing the place where he was destined to go. The Hidden Leaf Village they called it now adays. How pathetic. On his way to the village to scope it out, Iro heard something familier. Metel moving through air. Stopping on a branch Iro looks straight down to see a young shinobi swinging his sword infront of him in a simple training exursize. Curious, Iro drew the shortsword off of his back and held it in his right hand before letting himself drop down into the clearing where the young male trained. Twisting in mid air Iro placed his feet against the hilt of the sword with the blade facing downwards and hands gripping the handle, his body on the blade as if it was a pogo stick. He would land several meters behind the young shinobi, the blade peircing the ground and causing small fissures about two feet wide and several meters long to open up branching out from the blade tip, blowing up a plume of dust. Stepping off of the blade, Iro stared down at the young lad as the dust settled, his nearly two and a half meter height (almost seven feet) making him much taller than the boy. Sheething his senjutsu blade Iro awaited the boys responce to his entrance, a slight wind picking up that blew his dark grey sage coat to one side and carried the remaining dust off to the east.- Yuji: Master Iro: -Iro reguarded the youth. He seemed cautious around the stranger. So he wasnt completely incompetent unlike most other people he had met. Seeing the leaf shaped symbol apon the boys brow Iro guessed him to be a leaf student of some sort. Obvious from the fact they were near the leaf village anyway but oh well. "I am Iro Senju, the Great Northern Sage. Who might you be?" His reputation might prevail him even in this day and age but he doubted the boy had read of his past deeds.- Yuji: ' '''Master Iro: ' -memorizing the youths name, Iro did a low bow to the young man. It seemed he knew how to speak without disrespect so far. Most of the shinobi he had run into had been disrespectful little brats dis[ite their age or training. At least some people were still nice around here. "I couldnt help but notice your training, boy. It seemed a little off. I thought I might offer you some assistance." Iro would await the boys responce once again as he did before, pondering on how best to approche training the boy. If he was able to aid him then perhaps he would survive the growing tide to come.- '''Yuji:: <"... You noticed that too?... I could use a few pointers.> Yuji would say cautiously. His light brown eye would gaze at Iro while the wind would pick back up, causing his white hair to sway aimlessly. "Mind if i ask what village you belong to?" he asked due to not seeing a headband on the man. Then his eyes would grow wide as thoughts rushed into his head. "Maybe... He is a criminal.. A rogue ninja.. Nah... Maybe he just has it somewhere i can't see. Wait.. he said he was a sage?! What is a sage doing out here?" Yuji would ask himself but making sure it didn't escape his mind and be made into words.> Master Iro: -Iro raises an eyebrow at the boy as he notices a few things about Iro that were obvious, but most did not pick up on about him. He would have to be carful around the crafty kid. "I am not apart of any village. I choose where I live, and where I go. I am what you may call a roaming shinobi." It was the truth enough, but his motives were far from that noble. None the less he hoped the boy would not delve top far into it. He hated killing children unless they were annoying and so far this one was not. "If you wish I can train you in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, or taijutsu. Not to say much but I am not that good at genjutsu. And senjutsu, well I already have a student in that subject." Giving the boy a choice would divert his mind away from his identity for awhile, he hoped.- Yuji: ' '''Master Iro: ' -Iro nearly laughed at the boys question, but he kept a seemless face throughout the entire conversation. If the boy wanted to travel with him, that would be his choice. "No, you don't. If you me to show you some new places then by all means come along. Just make sure not to annoy me too much." He didnt have to say what would happen if he was pushed too far. Death would meet the boy swiftly in that case. "Again I pose the question, what do you want training in? Your swordsmanship seemed to be lacking but if you wish to be trained in someting else I wont mind it, so long as it isnt a burden." '''Yuji: Master Iro: -Iro thinks for a moment on how to respond to this. He would get bored with the boy eventually but training him might be a good thing, considering he needed as many allies as he could get. "Water Prison, eh? Well then you might want to know this jutsu as well." Make slow hand signs so the boy could see them, Iro finished off with a bird handsign that was dominant in water style jutsu. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu." From the ground was drawn moisture, and then which formed water into the shape of Iro. The clone was much weaker than Iro but could travel a short distance away, use some taijutsu as well as a few water style jutsu of a lesser degree such as the water prison. "You can have your clone use the water prison on an opponant while you deal with another, or vice versa. Why dont you try to form this jutsu yourself?" He hoped the boy had been watching his hand signs otherwise he would have to show him the jutsu again.- Yuji: ' '''Master Iro: ' -Iro controls his clone to swing its shortsword at Yuji's clone in an attempt to hit its shoulder. Blocked or not, Iro would let his clone fall back after its strike. "Here is another one that is simple but useful." Make another set of slow handsigns, Iro again used the bird sign more often then not. "Water Style: Water Senbon Jutsu." Using the water that made up his clone, he formed the water into needles that shot out of his clones chest towards a tree and indented into it, then melted back into formless water that spilled onto the ground. "Simple, but when used tactically it can be devistating." Iro had killed Jounin with such a simple combo as the two jutsu he had just used. Most did not even know that these smaller jutsu could be combined in such a way. Iro would watched the boy as he tried the jutsu.- '''Yuji: Master Iro: -Iro noticed the boys mistake, but he didnt bother pointing it out. His exclaimation of frustration was a little disconcerning to Iro about the boys character, but he was young as was allowed to act that way out of ignorance. "Try again. You should still have the chakra for it since it didnt go through." Iro again waited for the boy to attempt to use the jutsu. If he succeeded then Iro might try something abit more complex with him.- Yuji: ''' '''Master Iro: -Iro sighs before walking over to Yuji and reaching into a pocket on the inside of his cloak. Pulling out a pill bottle he opens it and pops one onto his palm before putting the bottle away. "Here, have a food pill to replenish some chakra. This jutsu is abit more advanced that im about to show you." Turning around, Iro begins making more slow hand signs like before, taking a few moments longer because of the extra hand signs for the jutsu. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu." The amount of chakra used for this jutsu depended on what form the wall would take. If it was using already occuring water than it would take less chakra of course. If it was a moving wall than it would take more chakra than opposed to a stationary one. From Iro's mouth spewed forth a great torrent of water that hit the ground then wrapped around him, making a round wall of water that enclosed him in a protective area of about five feet in diameter. The wall did not protect him from above or below attacks however. Releasing the jutsu, the water settled over the ground to make a small single inch coating of water over the clearing as it spread out. "Use the water on the ground for the jutsu so it is less taxing on you." 'Yuji: ' 'Master Iro: ' -he had to admit, the kid caught on fast. That last jutsu was mostly used by chunnin and up rank shinobi, but for the obvious genin to be able to master it one go was astounding. Iro kept his face stoic however, not showing his thoughts to the boy. "It seems you got the hang of that one. I think that is enough for today however, you are already tired. Like I said if you wish to follow me as I travel you may." With that, Iro turned and walked away from the boy, not caring if he followed after or not. Iro would not even go towards his original destination. He had seen what the youth of this era could do and he needed to be ready for anything. Konoha would fall, in time. For now he had other business.- 'Yuji: ' <"Alright..." yuji would say taking a deep breath. He would look at the man walking off and would begin to think... "If i go with him.. i could learn more and see the world... But i'm sure i'd be outlawed...". Though, Yuji just shaked his head and slapped his cheeks with his hand's and began to follow, running up behind him to catch up, but keeping a distance of 5 feet. "Well... let's see what this chapter will hold" he mumbled to himself as they both eventually vanished from view in the forest.>